Undisclosed Desires
by cal.grab
Summary: It's been twelve years, could anyone really blame him for winding up in a strip club?
1. Chapter 1

Twelve years was a long time for a human. Well it was even longer for Klaus, so take that. Twelve years only catching a passing glimpse, hearing a story, or receiving an update on her whereabouts, generally from Stefan. After she had graduated from college, he would never forget their romp in the woods her freshman year, she went straight to Russia. Stefan had gone with her, just the two of them, and my how Klaus seethed. Mexico, Switzerland, and Holland followed before Stefan headed off to Paris sans Caroline. Why not Paris? Klaus had been very curious about that, and Stefan's answer had only made him more curious. Something about a promise, Stefan had mused, quickly dismissing it. Klaus didn't dismiss it though. How was her relationship with Tyler? Over, Stefan had told him. Apparently it had happened sometime during her freshman year old college. Klaus grinned; glad to believe he had played a hand in that. And then? Then Caroline went off on her own, a story no one knew. Klaus was displeased at this. Where was she now? Stefan had heard something about Las Vegas.

Las Vegas, Klaus mused. There was somewhere he hadn't lived, of course he had been, but that was years ago when the mob ran that city. The women, the money, the glamor…yes. That was where Klaus would go next. He grew tired of New Orleans, and he wanted a new city to conquer. But where would he find Caroline?

"Really Klaus? You think she'd stay anywhere but the Bellagio?" Stefan had raised an eyebrow. Klaus grinned, clearly pleased by this turn of events. Stefan took in his friend's creepy grin and shrugged. "You want me to go with you? She should be slightly more receptive if I was there."

"Please mate, you're going because Rebekah is going." Klaus scoffed at the false sense of friendship. "But I would appreciate the help."

* * *

Visiting Vegas on the anniversary of Kol's death was bittersweet, but Klaus accepted it and decided to spend a night channeling his dear departed brother. Within reason of course. He dined heartily on human food, sharing memories of Kol with Rebekah and Stefan. The two had gone off on their own following the meal, something about a show, but Klaus wasn't done. Several hours at the high stakes tables followed shortly after the meal. He was almost ejected for card counting; little did the humans realize that he was simply smarter and faster than them. The night was still young though, and Klaus knew that he had to do the one thing that Kol would be truly proud of.

In all of his years, Klaus had never visited a strip club, it simply wasn't his style. He cringed as he entered Sapphire Gentlemen's Club. God, he couldn't do this. But it was the thirteenth anniversary of Kol's death, so Klaus sucked it up.

"Bourbon, neat." He commanded the scantily clad waitress after settling down in the back. She gave him a knowing smirk and her number on a napkin. Klaus groaned. This was so much worse than he could have imagined. The girls were pretty enough, in fantastic shape though. Had he not been looking for a certain blonde, he might just have a little fun with one of the toned dancers. Tonight was not the night though, he had to gather information on Caroline in the morning, bright and early. Throwing a couple hundreds on the table he stood. A new girl was taking the stage, and really. What was the harm in looking?


	2. Chapter 2

Well apparently there was a lot of harm in looking. It took everything Klaus had not to gouge out the eyes of every male in the room. He watched the girl in the pink wig gyrate around the pole in nothing but a flesh colored leotard, gems strategically placed. The way she handled that pole though…

"I'd climb that like a tree." Apparently he'd have to take out of some of the women here as well. When the girl in the pink hair had finished her routine, she turned to face the crowd, a seductive smirk on her lips. She had learned from the best. She was surprised to see the best standing in the back looking at her like he either wanted to kill her or eat her.

It took everything in her not to run from her former enemy, but she wasn't that girl anymore. No, Caroline looked him straight in the eyes and licked her lips, proud of herself when she saw his eyes flicked down to her lips. His eyes didn't stop there though, so Caroline decided to have a bit of fun. Glancing at the DJ, she nodded, knowing he would get her meaning. And right on cue, the sexy beat started up. What better way to entice a man than with some Undisclosed Desires? Pulling herself up on the pole, she kept her eyes locked on his, only tearing them away during a spin, or when she turned her face to the pole. She could see him visibly stiffen when somehow the pole wound up pressed between her chest. Whoops.

Caroline wasn't the girl that he had left in the woods. She wanted to be eaten.


	3. Chapter 3

Compelling his way to the back, some of the girls shrieked at his sudden appearance, but not Caroline. She had removed the pink wig and allowed her blonde locks to tumble down her back, twisting this way and that from being in a bun.

"You know him girl?" One of the other dancers called out. Klaus eyed the chit over Caroline's shoulder, surprised when the girl with the cropped copper hair made a particularly ugly face at him.

"Yes, I know him quite well." Caroline simpered loudly enough to be heard by the very strange girl. The copper haired girl nodded her head quickly and made a kissing sound before turning back to her vanity. "I think I'd like to get to know him a little better though." This was meant for his ears only. She was pressed against him now, standing on her tiptoes to get a better shot at aiming her mouth toward his ear. "I'd like to get to know you a lot better if you'll let me." She managed the tiniest whisper she could manage, but it was all too much for Klaus.

"Grab your coat love, we've a lot of catching up to do." Grinning, she grabbed a bag and held up a finger to him, signaling he should wait for her as she sauntered off.

"You're him, huh?" The girl with the copper hair was back. "You're the reason she won't go home with anyone. Impressive." The girl was sizing him up, and Klaus was unsure how to react to the tiny human. "You fuck her good tonight, girl's been dying for it since I've met her." She winked and flounced off, leaving Klaus a bit astonished.

"That's Em. She's uh…well she's Em." Caroline was back now, wearing a black sweater and shorts. With her face make up removed, she looked a lot more like his Caroline, and she felt like it. All of the confidence she had just moments ago was gone when she saw him looking all Klaus like and predatory in his white button down and black slacks. His jacket was dropped around her shoulders and she rolled her eyes. Some sort of alpha male marking his territory thing. He, of course, led her through the front doors, so everyone could see whom she was going home with.

"I'm not some toy to be paraded around." She snapped once they got out the front door.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it." Dammit, he knew her too well. He was grinning, his hand in the small of her back as he guided her to his car, parked not too far down the road. Caroline didn't know anything about cars, but the sleek black machine did what it intended to do. The tingling she had felt in the pit of her stomach since she had seen him turned into a rush of wetness. After smoothly helping her into the car, he was beside her before she could blink, his hand on her upper thigh as he guided them into traffic.


	4. Chapter 4

"The Bellagio?" She questioned as he helped her from the car. Tossing the keys to a valet, he gave her a smile that almost made her crash into the side of the wall. Laughing, he took her hand in his and pulled her through the hotel lobby. Once they were in the elevator, his mouth was attached to her neck and she moaned aloud. His hands were trailing a fire up her sweater and she felt like the boy who flew too close to the sun. God she had missed this.

The elevator dinged, and he picked her up, her legs wrapping immediately around his waist. She was running her hands through his hair, with his head still buried in his neck as they slammed into each and every wall until they got to his room. Removing his head from nipping at her neck, he slid the card into the slot, and shoved open the door, not caring if he woke his sister and Stefan. Hitching her up on his waist, her carried her to his room and dropped her on his bed.

"Oof!" He was standing over her, grinning like an idiot. Leaning back, she hooked her legs around his upper back and pulled him down to her. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hello love." He responded, closing the short distance between their lips for a bruising kiss. "Can I rip this?" He asked against her lips as he fingered the fabric of her sweater.

"Nope." She actually like the sweater with the little gold buttons trailing down the back, "but you can rip my bra." He broke their lips apart and unlocked her legs from behind his neck, tugging her sweater off. He slid his finger under the strap that connected the two cups together and quickly pulled, snapping the offending object in two. "And you'll be replacing that." She grinned haughtily up at him.

"Gladly." He smirked before dipping his head back down to her chest. All thought of new bras flew from her mind when she felt his teeth tug at her nipple, while he rolled the other in between his fingers.

"Fuuuuuck," she groaned, tugging at his hair. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. She could feel him and it was everything she had dreamed of since the afternoon in the woods. "I need you," she gasped, pulling him even tighter against her when he bit down on her other nipple.

"Not yet," he unlocked her legs from behind him and went to pull down her shorts. She gave him her worst look, but he just smiled, pushing two fingers into her.

"Klaaaaauuuuuusssssssss," She moaned loudly enough for him to be sure that his sister and Stefan had heard.

"Yes love?" He began to slowly pump them in and out of her, enjoying the way her face looked, eyes closed and brow furrowed.

"I need you." He was having too much fun playing with her body.

Leaning over her, making sure his mouth was beside her ear he whispered, "But I haven't tasted you in twelve years love." He missed her eyes fly open, excited by the memory. Slowly, ever so slowly, he kissed a path from her ear, trailing down her jaw, to the valley of her breasts, stopping when he got to her belly button.

"Don't just stop," she whined. He gave her a blinding grin and moved to steal a kiss before he dipped down low. Caroline was flat on the bed, gripping his hair and moaning with everything she had. "Fuck," she hissed, he paused not wanting to… "Stop and I'll die." She hissed at him. So much for that thought, he hummed, mainly to himself, tough he was a bit surprised when he felt her come.

"That was fast," he grinned, popping up from his position to get a better look at her face.

"Shut up and kiss me." Caroline stuck out her chin defiantly, but smiling against his lips when he obliged her.

"I can deny you nothing love," he groaned when she palmed his erection.

"Good." She was grinning wildly, working to undo his slacks. "Wait," they both stopped, her thinking about something and him worried that she was about to change her mind. "Shirt first!" She announced, beginning to fiddle with the buttons. He almost collapsed on top of her in relief. He let her take her time with the buttons, although it was agonizing for him. "Done!" She smiled up at him proudly and he felt something consume him. The way her eyes had lit up when she pushed off his shirt after biting her lip the entire time, Klaus knew that this girl was going to be the end of him. He held still while she undressed him, each second a thousand years longer than the last. When she finally had pushed his pants off with her feet he gave her a look that told her exactly what he was going to do. And then he did it.

Slowly but surely, Klaus was filling Caroline to her brim. And ooooohhhhh fuck was it good. "Don't stop," she all but begged once he had begun a steady rhythm. It was all he could do not to fall apart in her arms.

"Mine," he growled, nipping at her neck.

"I've been oh," she paused when he his a particularly sweet spot, "I've been yours for twelve years." She gushed, trying to get the words out. This made Klaus extremely happy. "No one but you…" she breathed, pulling her legs up to rest on his shoulders and gasping when he hit that much deeper. "Oh, that's good…" She could feel her body rising up, ready to fall. "Shit, Klaus," she breathed, and he felt her contract against him. Spurring him to go harder, he began to slam into her, setting exactly the pace she wanted when she felt the tension that had coiled at the base of her stomach release. She let out a few breathy moans, before he followed her into bliss.

She waited until his face had become completely peaceful. "I really fucking love you." She whispered, scooter her body underneath his arm, as close as she could physically get. Being any further from him hurt too much.


	5. Chapter 5

She wasn't there.


	6. Chapter 6

She wasn't there and it destroyed him. But wait, was that her voice coming from the bathroom? It was.

"Did he fuck you? Like really good?"

"Em!"

"I'm eighteen, I can say it."

"Don't end you sentence in a preposition." He heard Caroline scold.

"Fine, I can say it, bitch. Now tell me how it was!

"It was better than you could imagine."

"Better than a good fuck? Hold shit, gimme soma dat!" Caroline laughed before snapping a sharp no at the young girl. "Teasing, teasing, girl that man only has eyes for you anyway. You should go hon, before he wakes up. See you tonight?" Caroline laughed and agreed before hanging up. Klaus didn't like the sound of her going back to that place.

"Oh! You're awake," she paused, she was only wearing his white button down from last night, and it just barely covered her ass.

"That I am love." He held his arms out, and she moved to lay in them. "What are you doing tonight?" He knew that starting this argument would only brew trouble, but he honestly couldn't help himself.

"I'm working," she hummed.

"At that place?" She must have heard the sour note in his voice because she sat up and turned to glare at him.

"Yes, I'm going to work at 'that place' and I will continue to work there." She said each word forcefully, as if emphasizing them was going to make him change his mind.

"No love, I don't believe you will."

"Un-fucking-believable. One night I spend with you and you're already trying to control me?" She was standing now, her hands on her glorious hips.

"I'll kill everyone there." He was being completely serious, and that sacred her. He said it so earnestly, as if it would please her.

"Klaus, that isn't how this works." Her brow was furrowed. He really didn't get it, did he?

"You're mine though." He seemed confused by the modern concept of dating.

"I am yours, but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up something I love. All of those people that watch me, it means nothing to them. I'm just another girl up on that stage to them. It's not…"

"You're mine and no one else will see you like that again." He growled.

"No Klaus, that's not how this is going to work." She sighed and reached for her shorts. Sliding them up her legs, sans ruined underwear, she grabbed her sweater and left his button down on before walking out the door.

"Caroline." Stefan nodded at her, and she blushed knowing that he had heard every part of her and Klaus' conversation, and probably all of what happened last night.

"Hi Stefan, long time no see." She said it too quietly.

"Sit with me for a minute Care." She obliged him, awkwardly though, she wasn't wearing a bra. "You're probably going to hit me, but Klaus is right. If he isn't comfortable with you doing something that seems to involve men watching you on stage then you should probably not Care. I get that he's backward in a lot of what he does, but this is actually legitimate."

"You both want me to give up something I love, and I'm not going to do it." Caroline sighed, still not agreeing with either man.

"What are you a stripper?" Rebekah's scornful voice came from the open balcony door, and the other blonde original appeared in the door.

"Pole dancer, actually." Caroline snapped. She wasn't in the mood for this bullshit.

"Teach a damn class or something then." Rebekah rolled her eyes as if this was the most obvious conclusion. That actually wasn't a bad idea, Caroline thought. Rebekah smirked and Klaus appeared from his bedroom, dressed in his usual attire.

"You're still here?" He asked Caroline, looking like a child who had found his favorite toy. She nodded hesitantly, and he went to kneel in front of her. Stefan shooed Rebekah onto the balcony and shut the door to give the two some privacy. "I'm sorry. I don't want anyone else to fantasize about you, I want to be the only one who knows you like this." He was resting his head in her lap and she ran her hands through his hair.

"How would you feel if I taught classes instead?"


End file.
